Sophie
Concept And Creation Sophie was created entirely by Kikigurl. Both pictures were taken from http://www.deviantart.com/. History Sophie grew up in the angel city of Karamja. Her parents were strong nobles who were nothing like the corrupt angel council. At the age of five she witnessed her parents murder by the demon lord Tadyr. She was then taken under the wing of the royal family who did nothing about the murder of her parents. It was clear to her that they had some how staged the murder for their own achievements. The royal family then trained her to be a cold blooded assassin, to do their biddings in order to keep their political agendas safe. Surpassing all her peers she was eventually promoted to captain and given her own team of assassins. They were told to keep things as quiet as possible as no one knew of their existence. Sophie only did what she had to do to survive and hope one day she could take revenge for her parents death. Gaian War I Sophie and her partner Hael were handed down an assignment from the royal council to kill one of their own, Gabriel. Know this was completely wrong Sophie decided she would find out why they wanted him dead. Never straying from their orders before, Sophie knew this could only mean a death sentence for her and Hael. Meeting up with Gabriel at a near by town, she informed him of why she was there. He was hesitant to believe her at first, but after her own team was sent to kill them both, he decided she was telling the truth. In the process of fending off the group of assassins Hael had lost his life, only to leave Sophie alone again. Sophie and Gabriel then met up with Sayn and Trey when they decided to team up, making their way to demon Tadyrs lair. Gaian War II Gaian War III Weapons and Abilities Sophie wields a sword for combat which was passed down in her family. She wields strong Magic (Including light magic, some shadow and now fire), exceptional/powerful sword skills and the ability to see the future. Personality Sophie is caring, strong willed and independent. She will do what is needed to protect the ones she loves most. Relationship With Other Characters Sayn: She met with Sayn in the first Gaian War. When they first met Sophie was more then annoyed with his carefree personality. Then after saving her life from the Kraken in GW1, she started to grow fond of him. However, that seemed to change when he vowed his allegiance to Tadyr, the demon who killed her family, and became a demon. She refused to believe he could be completely evil and did what she had to do to save him. After teaming up with Kehl and finding out she was pregnant with Sayns child, they made their way back to Tadyr's castle and saved Sayn. Afterwards, Lucas was born and they moved back into Sophie's old home back in Karamja. Sayn taught Sophie it was ok to love and trust again, and that not every person is evil. Lucas: Sayn and Sophie's son. Sophie has vowed not to let Lucas grow up without some parent in his life, seeing as her family was taken from her at age 5. She will do anything to keep him safe and kill anyone who threatens that. Kehl: One of Sophie's closest friends who fought beside her to save Sayn's life in GW1. After finding out Kehl was trying to destroy the world in GW2, she felt a sense of saddness knowing she couldn't help him. Ragna: Sophie has a great respect for Ragna, and shares an inseparable bond with him. He was able to save her life in GW2 and knew more about her then any other person on Gaia, seeing as he traveled through her mind durring her training. It was because of him that the anti-lore did not kill her, and since then she has always felt she owed him her life. Riona: Sophie's best friend and someone she care for deeply. Riona helped her out greatly while trying to keep her safe in GW2. Themes thumb|300px|left|Sophie's Theme thumb|300px|right|Sophie's battle theme Gallery angel_warrior.png|Sophie as she appeared in Gaian War I & II